


Sweet Dreams

by WaffleBaffle



Series: Mitjo Drabble [1]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, NSFW, i can't write smut, mitjo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBaffle/pseuds/WaffleBaffle
Summary: Jonas has a dream about Mitch and is confused about his feelings





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460247) by [Kubelius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kubelius/pseuds/Kubelius)



> I'm bad at writing smut but I'm obsessed with LE and just need more Mitjo in my life

“Mitch…”

Jonas bit down on his lip, trying to quieten his moans. He was so close.

Mitch’s hands roamed his body, groping anywhere they could reach. Jonas tightened his grip on Mitch’s hair as he eagerly pushed his hips up to meet Mitch’s thrusts.

“I…I’m gonna…”

With one final moan Jonas lost control and finished over the both of them.

* * *

 

Jonas shot up in bed, he was all hot and flustered. _What on earth just happened?_ He thought to himself. He lifted up his duvet to see the damp mess he’d created. _Oh no…_ Jonas Wagner, school nerd and chubby boy, had just had a wet dream about Mitch Mueller, school bully and psycho. _This can’t be happening._ He quickly cleaned up the mess he had made and changed into some clean pyjama bottoms. How was he supposed to look Mitch in the eyes tomorrow? It was only then Jonas saw the faint pink glow that was swirling around him. His heart began to pound as he picked up his phone, searching for picture of Carmen. This was all so wrong, it was Carmen he was supposed to dream about, she was the one who was supposed to make him glow and his heart pound. Jonas took in a deep breath and sighed. He looked at Carmen’s big beautiful eyes and smiled to himself. _This is just a one off_ he thought to himself. The pink lights slowly began to fade and once again his heart picked up pace. _No, no, no, no._ He concentrated really hard on Carmen, all the things he liked about her. Her smile, voice, hair…. But the glow vanished. Jonas threw his phone onto his bed in frustration.

He went over and sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push any thought of Mitch out of his brain. _Ping._ His phone. He sighed and went back over to his bed, he sat down and grabbed his phone. It was a text….from Mitch.

Mitch 3:50am

**Spots u got 2 chek bud out in dis**

Another ping. Mitch had sent a photo of Buddy in a DIY sweater that looked like it was made from a sock with other bits of material stuck on it.

Mitch 3:51am

**Hes spots lik u now haha**

Jonas smiled, he did indeed look spotty in his new outfit. It was then Jonas noticed the pink lights were back. _Great._

Mitch 3:51am

**he a cute lik u haha**

Cute? Had Mitch Mueller really just said he was cute? He felt warmth in his chest as his pink lights grew stronger and began to dance around him. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad that he had a crush on Mitch? Obviously, he’d never tell him; but Mitch wasn’t all bad. He made him laugh and had recently been looking out for him. Maybe Mitch was a good guy after all.

To: Mitch 3:52am

**He looks great! Fancy going to Wacky Land tomorrow after school?**

Mitch 3:52am

**Y u up? ?? gud plan spots c u at skool**

To: Mitch 3:52am

**Had a dream that woke me up, I’m going back to sleep now though. Goodnight Mitch :)**

Mitch 3:53am

**Nite spots**


End file.
